


Hurt No More

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pain, Self-Indulgent, mentions of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: J walks in on you while you're in pain. He takes it upon himself to figure out what is wrong and help you feel better.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 35





	Hurt No More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really self indulgent fic I wrote for myself. I sometimes have ovarian cysts that rupture and it is by far the worst pain I’ve ever felt. I want to have J with me to help me through it, so I made this to compensate.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.

I should have been used to this by now, It’s happened many times already. Yet every experience felt like the first in terms of how much it hurt.

I silently thank whatever deity may be out there that I was already curled up in bed. When these attacks hit I’m not always this lucky.

I curl in on myself and, through the haze of oncoming panic, remind myself to breathe.

In… And out…. In… And out…

Concentrating on controlling my breathing, I fail to hear the door click open. It was already past midnight and I’d been waiting for J to come home. The sudden, intense pain wiped the excitement of his arrival clean from my mind.

In… And out… In… And…

“Didn’t realize you were into meditation, doll.”

My eyes snap open and I attempt to pull my body into an upright position.

Big mistake.

“Ahh!” I cry out, immediately doubling over and clutching my abdomen. J rushes to my side and firmly sets his still gloved hands on my shoulders. His affectionately distant demeanor falters at the sight of me in pain.

“Doll,” I look up at him through tear stained eyes. “What happened?” He asks me calmly, though I know him well enough to tell he’s a bit worried. The dark abyss of his chocolate eyes, made nearly black by the excessive makeup, hold more emotion in them than usual. Try as he does to hide it, I see the panicked thoughts swirling in his mind.

“I-I’m fine.” I mumble, flashing him a pained smile and a trembling thumbs up.

I can almost hear the resounding eye roll. Even under the weight of excruciating pain I have to be a smart ass.

“Let’s try this again. What-uh…” He smacks his lips together as a now gloveless hand (when did he take those off?) grips my chin firmly. “Is happening? Hmm? Care to share?”

I open my mouth to respond but another wave of pain only knocks another cry from my lips. Before I have time to register what’s going on I feel the warmth of another body pressed against mine. Fingers are now running through my hair, gently working out any tangles and smoothing down the messy strands.

“Shh… Don’t speak. Just let me figure it out, okay, doll?” His hand halts and waits for my frantic nod before picking back up again.

“Now, uh, I take it these aren’t your run of the mill cramps, are they, bunny?”

I shake my head no.

“Didn’t think so. Do you need to see a doctor? Ya know, I’ve still got that nurse’s costume around here somewhere. I may not be licensed, but that hasn’t stopped us before, now has it?”

I can feel my cheeks heat up as I start laughing. My hand that’s not currently holding my lower stomach slaps him playfully.

“No. And no, we’re not playing doctor. Save that for another time, horny.”

J chuckles and slides a finger over my lips.

“Fine, fine. But I’ll have to punish you later. I said no talking, doll, and here you are flapping your gums.”

As much as I want to sass him back the combination of his finger blocking my mouth and the roll of more pain brings that plan to a halt.

My hand falls to his forearm and squeezes tightly, trying to focus on something other than pain. Thankfully, J allows me to do this.

“Has this happened before?”

I nod my head yes.

A sigh escapes him and he wraps his arms around me as best he can considering my curled position.

“You should have told me, doll. I don’t want you dealing with this alone.”

My head shoots up and I stare at him in awe. He stares back at me, unblinking, his eyes shining with honesty I can almost feel.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt. I do care, doll, you know that.”

Despite the pain, despite the fiery nerves ignited in my lower belly, I smile. A genuine, ecstatic smile. The tears of agony that had bubbled in my eyes earlier now overflow, only this time from joy.

My arms shoot out to embrace him, wrapping him in a hug that I hope never ends.

J remains still for a moment, as though not expecting such a reaction. But within seconds I feel his strong arms come around me, locking me in place. A warm chuckle brushes past his lips and into my ear. I can’t help but let out a giggle of my own.

“Thank you, J. Thank you.”

I don’t expect a response from him, and I don’t need one. I know how he feels, and I know now that he truly cares. I don’t need words to confirm that.

J gives me a gentle nudge before removing me from his grasp.

“C’mon, doll. Let’s get you comfortable, hmm? I’m not gonna let you sit here and suffer.”

I smile and nod, for little does he know that as long as I’m with him I don’t know what it means to suffer.


End file.
